Treasure Isle
' Treasure Isle' is a browser-based video game by Zynga for Facebook launched in April 2010. It allows users to dig for treasure on various islands. Treasure Isle has many similarities to Zynga's most popular game, FarmVille. Gameplay Before beginning the search for treasure, the player first creates a customizable avatar. This avatar is much like that of FarmVille’s avatar series. There are many islands to travel to for treasure. You can also customize your own island, such as add furniture like chairs, huts, plants and even expand the size of the island, similar to the farm space on Farmville. Like other games on Facebook, It is a great benefit to have "Neighbors" who can send you gifts. On many of the higher level islands, you must open gates which require certain colored gems, (blue, purple, green, orange, red) to open, which you can only get from (currently one) a tree on your own island (but this is only one random colored tree), through random events from digging (receive only a single random gem, but you can share the gems you find with friends), or by requesting friends to send you some. On each island, there are a certain amount of "Treasures" which contain objects that make up collections. When a collection is completed, the player will receive a reward in the form of money. Energy When you are exploring islands and dig for treasure, your energy meter will decrease, for example, when you dig the ground, you will lose 5 energy, and when you mine a rock, you lose 10 energy. You can regain energy by waiting for around 5 minutes, after which you will gain 1 energy point. You can also increase your energy by eating fruit which is usually found randomly whilst digging for treasure. You can also ask your friends to send you fruit. You can also grow your own fruit, which takes a varied amount of time. Another way to get energy is by asking your friends for a Energy Pack which will fill your energy to the top and you can only receive one a day. Finally, you can level up (When you have enough experience) and this will automatically fill your energy bar and add one energy point to the energy cap. Neighbors You can add neighbors as with most Zynga games which will give you added benefits. Some islands require a set amount of neighbours for the player to access it, although the alternative is to pay cash to unlock the island. One benefit of adding neighbors is that you can visit your neighbours daily and collect gems from their Gem tree, providing that there are any left or you haven't picked any already, and you can also collect a treasure chest which is usually floating near the coast of their island and the player will receive a random amount of money. Another benefit is that you can send and receive gifts from your neighbors. Whether its that well required energy pack or a fruit or even a free gift, the player provides their own community in the game and can assist others by sending them treasures that they do not have. Home Island The player also has the option to build up their own paradise on an island given to them when they start the game. This island can be customized by various items, like trees, plants, huts, or statues. The player can gain coins or cash by digging on islands in which case the player can find coins ranging from 100-150. When the player has some money, they may choose to save it up in order to buy an expansion to their home island or buy furniture in order to make the island more appealing. The decorations include items like plants, huts, animals and many more. One of the default items are the Gem trees. This tree grows on the island and every day, the player can pick one gem off their own tree and share the others with friends. These gems can be used to unlock Gem gates on the many isle's which the game has to offer in the maps. Another default item is the treasure chest which is usually seen floating offshore and can be collected daily to gain coins. Category:Treasure Isle Category:Gameplay